TrusTa
TrusTa jest bardzo doświadczonym graczem, który pochodzi ze Szwecji. Słynie głównie z ukończenia wielu ciężkich Demonów, m.in.: Bloodbath, Cataclysm, Ice Carbon Diablo X, Poltergeist, Crimson Clutter, The Ultimate Phase, Necropolis, Black Blizzard i wiele innych. 14 sierpnia 2016 r. TrusTa zdołał ukończyć pierwszą wersję Sakupen Hell - Ekstremalnego Demona, który został stworzony w wersji 1.9 przez Noobas, jednak nikt przed nim nie przeszedł go w sposób uczciwy. 31 sierpnia 2016 r. TrusTa przejął weryfikację Yatagarasu, gdyż Surv stracił chęć do grania w GD i stwierdził, że weryfikacja poziomu jest dla niego męką, aniżeli wyzwaniem. 22 października 2016 r. TrusTa przeszedł Bloodbath po raz drugi, używając tzw. "Michigun Route". 13 stycznia 2017 r. pokonał on legendarny poziom Yatagarasu, który ukończył po ponad 50.000 próbach. 29 stycznia ukończył on A Bizarre Phantasm w nieco ponad 3,000 prób. 30 stycznia ukończył on Athanatos po ok. 7.500 próbach i stał się piątą osobą (łącznie z osobą weryfikującą), która ukończyła ten poziom. On sam twierdzi, że jest on trudniejszy od Bloodbath. Jako że Dual_Kiki zrezygnował z weryfikacji Blade of Justice, 2 lutego 2017 r., TrusTa przejął weryfikację ekstremalnego Demona, jednakże dodał również, że postara się, aby stopień trudności był mniej-więcej nietknięty, w przeciwieństwie do Yatagarasu. Po wydaniu wersji 2.11, TrusTa zaczął grać coraz rzadziej w grę, gdyż stracił poczucie satysfakcji z przechodzenia trudnych poziomów. Chciał również skupić się na jego prywatnym życiu. W czerwcu wyjaśnił powody jego nieobecności i wrócił do gry. W przyszłości planuje również zweryfikować megakolaborację o nazwie Ouroboros. 12 lutego 2019 roku, TrusTa miał zamiar odejść z GD, ale za nim to zrobi chciał rozpocząć progres nad jego nowej kolabracji "WOW", opublikował wtedy film z progresem gdzie nabija 27% na poziomie, a film był zatytuowany "WOW 27% | One final thing before i leave"... a tydzień później progres z 34%-82%. Ciekawostki * TrusTa bardzo często streamuje swoją grę, podczas gdy próbuje przejść Demony o bardzo wysokim poziomie trudności. * Jego pierwszym filmem na YouTube jest "Sakupen Hell by Noobas (Impossible Level)". Jest to ciekawy zbieg okoliczności, gdyż wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, iż byłby w stanie dokonać tak wielkiego osiągnięcia. * TrusTa posiada rekordowy wynik w starej wersji Red World - 95%. Jest również pierwszą osobą, która ukończyła Red World Rebirth po Riocie. * TrusTa wymyślił dziwaczne wyzwania polegające na wielokrotnym ukończeniu tego samego Demona. Przykładami są "Multi Clubstep" i "Multi Cataclysm". Ogłosił również, że spróbuje przejść Cataclysm 100 razy. * TrusTa posiada dotąd jedną z najmniejszych ilości prób w Bloodbath (około 13,000). * Gracze twierdzą, że TrusTa jest świetnym rywalem dla Surva, ponieważ obydwoje bardzo szybko przechodzą różne szalenie trudne Demony. * Żartobliwie mówi na siebie NerfsTa lub Nerfman, aby satyrycznie skomentować osoby krytykujące jego "nerfy". * TrusTa kiedyś wstawił filmik dotyczący jego nicku. Zamiast TrusTa, miał nick " SexTa". Był to żart spowodowany włamaniem na jego konto. * TrusTa przyjaźni się z Aeon Air i często kolaboruje bądź rozmawia z nim podczas nagrywania filmów. * Brał on również udział w kolaboracjach takich jak Infrared lub Crimson Planet. * Sporadycznie grywa też w osu!manię. Kategoria:Popularni Gracze Kategoria:Youtuberzy Kategoria:Streamerzy